


A new secretary

by Mepoe



Series: Avengers, meet my employers, the Ghostbusters [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts always vomit on Erin, Ghosts are more disgusting than terrifying, Hot chocolate makes things better, It doesn't look like it but it's dangerous, Politics are a nightmare, Thor doesn't know how to keep a job, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepoe/pseuds/Mepoe
Summary: Today Laura Barton finds a job after being fired for her husband’s affiliation with Captain America.





	A new secretary

After being rejected for another job, Laura decided to return home and search for one further away from where she and the children were staying, maybe she would be more lucky this time. And if not… she would accept, even if she was still angry with the man (as much as with her husband), Mr. Stark’s offer.

She was walking past a building, from where strange, colorful lights came.

Suddenly, the door of the building flew across the street, almost clashing with her. The door, that was soaked with some kind of gooey, green substance, broke against a car, and some pieces embedded themselves into a nearby trash-can.

Four women exited the building; Laura knew of them, the Ghostbusters were well known after the ghost invasion of New York, only rated after the alien and robot invasions due to the low death toll. Another greenish person exited after them, floating and vomiting more of the gooey substance on the wirier woman of the group. Her grey jumpsuit turned green and she shrieked “Not again! Why it's always me!?”

The ghost, because it couldn’t be anything else without legs and all, ignored her and pounced at the other three. They went flying a couple of meters back; the blonde was the only one not landing on her ass.

Seeing that she was the only one standing, the blonde woman sheeted her… vacuum cleaner thing? It had the appearance. Then, she put both her arms behind her lower back, pulling out two pistols connected to her backpack with a cable each. She fired them at the ghost.

At first it seemed like it was working, but at the last moment the ghost shrieked and threw (with telekinesis, Laura guessed) a trash can to the woman. The blonde landed on her back, grunting in pain.

The ghost advanced, and Laura decided to ACT. She ran towards the nearest Ghostbuster (the one with glasses) and caught her shooting-red-rays-thing, while ignoring the: “Hey civilian! Out of there, danger is…! No, I mean… It’s dangerous!”

“I know” Laura said, oddly calm, while charging the machine like she had seen them do. “Already been there, already done that” she mused, remembering one of the first times she had been involved in Clint’s (or Natasha’s) missions because of circumstances out of their control. Since they had had the kids it only happened two more times, and even then, her involvement had been purely of the supportive kind. Only _that_ time she had shot someone, at a terrorist, a ghost should be easier.

Laura breathed, and fired. A red ray shot forwards, touching the ghost. She heard the Ghostbusters yelling out of surprise, just seconds before three more rays joined hers.

“Abby! The cage!” shouted the tallest. The woman with the glasses took a metallic box from her backpack and left it opened on the ground.

“Ei, civilian!” shouted the blonde to Laura “The ghost to the cage! Clear?” Laura nodded and started moving the ray towards the metallic contraption, the others did the same. The thing sucked the ghost in and Abby closed it.

Silence was made. The four women stared at Laura.

“Girl, you look bad” said the tall one “You should come with us now. There should be hot chocolate somewhere in our base”.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 "So… Searching for work?” asked Patty when the five were accommodated and drinking hot chocolate (Eri had had to shower first).

"Yes” responded Laura ruefully "But being the wife with someone wanted by…”

"Government” coughed Patty. Laura smiled.

"Yes, them. Or at least that is the impression that I was given when general Ross appeared (the day I was fired) near the school”

"Ugh, sucks” "Yes…” "Idiots” "Assholes”

"Mr. Stark offered me a job, but if he, like I think he does, wants to make the accords more human rights-friendly (thing that will allow my husband to visit), he needs zero relation with the 'fugitives', show that he isn’t compromised”

The women were in silence for a while.

"Hey! We are not inconvenienced with this clusterfuck of politics! And you know how to defend yourself! You could work for us!” announced Holtz, grinning. The rest of the Ghostbusters perked up.

"How…? You have this boy, your secretary? And you WILL be in trouble”

The four women stared at her.

“Err, he is the God of Thunder and he kind of disappeared a few days ago”

"What!? Thor!?”

"Yes…” said Erin dreamily.

"And we are the only ones that deal with ghosts, so we have relative immunity with that kind of things”

"Uh… substitute for a God, at least it will look impressive in a resume”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting this earlier but my beta (Nylaysu) wasn't helping me correct this.


End file.
